


Saerva the Werewolf

by cinnamon_deer



Category: Original Work
Genre: ''romance'', Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human/Monster Romance, Loneliness, Other, Werewolves, handcraft, not yet kids, werewolf?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_deer/pseuds/cinnamon_deer
Summary: Prompt fill for this: https://monsterkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/184905368549/no-one-has-ever-combed-their-hair-or-touched-them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for this: https://monsterkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/184905368549/no-one-has-ever-combed-their-hair-or-touched-them

Your journey back from the neighboring village had taken longer than you originally planned. The moon was your only source of light and owls hooting in the woods your only companions. You would be reluctant to admit to anyone that you were a bit afraid of the dark yet not so much that it would hinder you. But one couldn’t help being ill at ease in the forest when the shadows falling from the trees seemed like hands reaching out to you and all sounds seemed sharper and closer than they truly were. You could thank your luck that the path between the villages was well maintained and the trees didn’t grow so close to it that they would render moonlight useless.

Seeing the lights finally appear in the distance made you smile. You stepped off the path to walk through the woods, taking a more direct route to your cottage that was on the outskirts of the village. The hem of your skirt got caught in shrubs and you yanked it free, quietly cursing the small tear it caused. In the dark it was hard to avoid the spiky bushes or odd branches that nicked your skin, one did so particularly well since blood trickled down your ankle. Only a few drops. 

The crunching of leaves and small branches was suddenly drowned out by heavy breathing. A shiver ran down your spine. Fear of the unknown made you freeze on the spot, you could only muster enough courage to slowly turn around. Four eyes gleamed from behind a tree not far from you, just slightly swaying along with the body that was covered by shadows. You desperately tried to reason with yourself, it could be a disfigured wolf or a bear, maybe your eyes were betraying you in seeing one creature instead of two.

Wolf or bear, both could outrun you. Both would sprint after you and your scent of blood like you were a rabbit to be preyed on. You tried backing away slowly, your hands raised in surrender. ‘’I’ll leave quietly, I can promise I wouldn’t make a great meal for you, I’m all bone and tendons.’’ A bit of a white lie wouldn’t hurt, considering the situation. The creature lifted its head, giving more accurate understanding of its height which did not put you at ease. It unsettled you further when the creature opened its mouth.

‘‘I am not here to prey on you. You are not a deer or a bear, your human blood smells different. I saw you walking towards your village. You have been trading your embroidery for other goods. Such a shame.’‘

The tremor passed through you at the voice that seemed to rumble from deep within the creature’s chest, a voice that had not been used in a very long time and was hoarse from neglect. Maybe pure confusion drove fear to the back of your mind as you felt compelled to answer.

‘‘Why is it a shame? Smiths sell their work for coin, farmers trade and sell their produce. I trade my embroidery. But I had not been aware that you, whoever you are, have been keeping an eye on me.’’

‘‘I am not in the habit of associating myself with humans, if that was your intended question. Your kind has never been more than trouble to me and I bear the scars to prove it. Your merchants reek of greed, your guards soaked to the bone with misplaced loyalty and pride. Some of you common folks, as I have heard you called, some of you still smell pure. Until I come too close. The smell of fear is sour, I can almost taste it.’‘

There was a bitterness in the creature’s voice that spoke to you of the treatment he had suffered in the hands of humans and why he avoided them. Yet he didn’t seem hostile and your heartbeat was settling down from the erratic pace it had set. Your arms lowered to your sides. ‘’You’re awfully close to the village for someone who avoids humans.’’

‘‘I told you, I saw you on the path.’‘

‘‘Why were you following me?’‘

The creature restlessly shuffled in place, snapping branches under its feet. ‘’I was merely curious. I have seen you out and about in your garden, tending your land. You seem lighthearted, unaffected by the world’s changes. You are free with your affections, foolishly so when you give it to people who have done nothing to earn it.’’

‘‘It is mine to give as I please.’‘

‘‘That it is’‘ he said wistfully, his tone so different from what it was that it made you straighten your back. He was still hiding in the shadows, unwilling to step into the moonlight. In your mind you scolded yourself for standing there talking to him, you didn’t know who he was or what he wanted. But at the same time he was far too interesting and there was always something behind his words that spoke to you. He was holding back on something perhaps.

‘‘What is your name?’‘

‘‘Hmm... It’s been a while since anyone asked. Saerva is my name. What do you plan to do with it, now that you know it?’‘

‘‘Might be that you hear me calling to you some day. If I try to find you again’‘ you said boldly although you weren’t sure if he would want to be found. Saerva bristled at this, squaring his shoulders. ‘‘What a ludicrous thought! A human seeking me out! You have an odd sense of humor, I can tell you that! A jest at my expense to pretend you would wish for my company!’‘

In his inner turmoil and thoughtlessness, Saerva had stepped out of the shadows to advance towards you and you couldn’t help but gasp. He was bigger than you had originally thought, his chest at your eye level and his own golden brown eyes staring down at you. You had heard old tales of werewolves and demonic spirits which all suddenly flashed to your mind. His skin was dark grey and looked leathery, various scars scattered across his body. You half expected his skin to creak like leather when it rolled and stretched over his muscles. He had a shaggy, black mane extending slightly past his neck and slight fur going from his waist to his ankle. His teeth were bared in a snarl but he snapped his jaws shut and his eyes widened when he realized that he had so haphazardly revealed himself.

Saerva took a few hesitant steps back, his eyes shifting as if unsure whether to make a run for it or stand his ground which frankly was a silly thought since he could easily overpower you. Yet neither of you had a mind to fight the other, for you it was quite the opposite. Maybe he was right to say that you were foolishly free in giving your affections and befriending people but there had always been a tug in your heart to comfort and help those who seemed to lack something. He seemed to lack company and a great deal of confidence.

‘‘It wasn’t a jest. I would seek you out if you would allow me to. But it is awfully late and I must go home. You already know where to find me’‘ you told him in what you hoped to a calm and reassuring voice. He visibly swallowed and you turned again to walk home, hearing his footsteps receding when he disappeared into the woods again.

 

The next day you were sitting on your backyard porch, stitching a pillowcase with a honeybee embroidered on it. In return your neighbor had promised you honey from his own harvest and just the thought of it made you smile. The sun was beginning to set and you paused to stretch your fingers that ached from the hours you had now spent on the pillowcase. Your mind wandered to Saerva, wondering what he was up to.

Your cottage, on the outskirts as it was, had the forest as its backyard so to speak. You had your small plot of land cleared for some gardening and growing vegetables but beyond that it was trees as far as the eye could see. You were absently staring your parcel of land and planning on what seeds to buy next when you were startled by something rolling to your feet.

A bundle of cloth tied with string. Opening the package you smiled, delighted to find a wooden wolf head, carved with great detail. The piece was roughly the size of your palm, with black pebbles planted in the wolf’s eyes that gave it an almost mischievous look. You lifted your eyes to see Saerva barely hiding behind a tree, shoulders slightly hunched.

‘‘I didn’t know you have a hand in crafts as well’‘ you said cheerfully. 

‘‘It’s something to pass time. I thought maybe you would appreciate it, my den has too many knick-knacks as it is’‘

‘‘And how could I pay for such a fine gift?’‘

You were almost certain you saw Saerva’s breath hitch in his throat and his clawed hands restlessly fumbled on the tree bark. ‘’It is not so much a gift as it is a payment for you. If you wouldn’t mind brushing my mane that is’’ he hid his trepidation behind a low growl. You only smiled in response and patted the lower stair in front of you. You weren’t worried about your neighbor dropping by for a visit as his farm wasn’t so near to be in sight.

Saerva came up to you and sat down, all the while making sure to not look into your eyes. You paid no attention to such and instead tackled the task at hand. Him sitting down still didn’t give you a height advantage but made it more manageable to reach his unruly fur. You ran your fingers through the mane to get an understanding of how matted it was and concluded that both of you would be sitting there for quite a while. Saerva shivered when your hands petted down his mane, your fingertips just ghosting on his skin before moving away again.

With your brush in hand, you set to work. Occasionally you could hear content sighs and soft coos escape from those daunting jaws of his, and what a good thing it was that he couldn’t see you grin widely. As time passed, his head was beginning to fall back more and more and he would abruptly sit straight again, the brush catching roughly on whatever tangle you were working on. You would apologize every time and he would only shake his head. 

It took roughly two hours for you to sort out his mane until it was back, in what you imagined, its former glory. The black fur was shiny although the sun nearly disappeared by now below the horizon and didn’t let it shine in its full potential. ‘’All done now, Saerva. And you didn’t need to bring me that wolf, I would have gladly done this with no reward as well’’ you said and rubbed his shoulder in a comforting way. As soon as your hand made full contact with his skin he whimpered, making you draw back. 

‘‘I’m sorry, is your skin sensitive? I didn’t mean to cause discomfort.’‘

Saerva just slightly curled around himself, hesitantly probing the shoulder you had touched. ‘’It’s been so long since anyone has been kind to me. Let alone touched me. I forgot... how it feels.’’

His sincere confession nearly wrenched a sob from your throat and you could feel your eyes sting from unshed tears. Yet you refused to let them fall, they would do no good now. With firm hands on his shoulders you pulled him back until he was leaning against you as you gently rocked him from side to side. You had your arms wrapped around him and your head pressed against his back. 

For a moment Saerva was like a block of wood in your arms until you felt him go limp. A guttural choking sound escaped him. You felt tears splashing on your arms which only made you tighten your hold on him. You dared to turn your head enough to see his face cast towards the sky, tears silently streaming down while he gritted his teeth. 

‘‘It’s okay to feel lonely. It’s okay to want kindness and a gentle touch’‘ you whispered against his skin, causing another heart-wrenching sound from Saerva but this time he turned to face you, wrapping his arms around you in turn while his tear streaked face soaked your dress. So there you sat, holding each other and you kept consoling him. The thought that it took a touch to break down someone like him made you blink back your own tears again and you wondered how long he had truly been on his own while craving for company, for a friend.

Once his tears had dried on both his cheeks and your dress, he looked vexed although you soon realized it wasn’t directed at you. Saerva roughly rubbed his hands over his face, a growl starting to rumble in his chest all the same. His eyes darted back to you when you raised a hand to pat his cheek. Trying to keep a light air, you asked him if crying helped him feel better. Meekly he nodded. He made a move to leave but not before looking back at you.

‘‘Can I come back tomorrow?’‘

You smiled albeit a bit tearfully, saying that he would be welcome to visit every night if he so wished. Seemingly pleased by this answer, Saerva disappeared to the forest as quietly as he had appeared. It was only as you yourself were going to sleep that you noticed that the wolf’s eyes weren’t pebbles anymore. Two sky blue gemstones had been jammed in their place and they seemed to glint even in darkness. The wolf rested on the chair next to your bed and you fell asleep with a distant howl echoing in your mind.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn’t come back the next day. You had waited on the stairs, yarn and fabric in hand without getting much work done. The sun was beginning to set which left you little light to work with so you gathered your supplies to bring them inside. The wolf head had found its new place on the dining table and you glanced at it while lighting a candle. 

 

The flame danced playfully inside the gemstone eyes’ reflection, making you think of different eyes entirely. Four eyes. How peculiar, you thought absently while moving around the small cottage with whatever household duties you could come up with. The candle had marked its second hour before you realized how dark it was outside and how little you had gotten done. With a huff you threw a dishcloth on the table and sat down. It did you no good to ponder over where Saerva was, you had only met him twice and he was free to do as he pleased. But, he said he would visit. 

 

You thought about the tears he had shed while you held him and how nice it had been to sit behind him and brush his mane. Just sitting together in comfortable silence. What a simple yet underrated thing. Your fingers tapped restlessly against the table and you deemed it pointless to try and sleep yet. Instead you went to the well at the side of the house and brought in enough water to fill your copper bathtub. Heating the water was another ordeal but with your eyes on the price, it felt easy enough.

 

You imagined Saerva knocking on your door while you were in the bath and had little sense since you didn’t even realize to scold yourself for the thought. Rather your mind started to wander on different possibilities, how you would respond, what he might say. What he might do.

 

Of course he might as well turn away and leave. Given his reaction to yesterday, you didn’t think that Saerva was very experienced on the matter. And given his past experience with humans, you were both surprised and delighted that he showed interest in seeing you again. As friends of course.

 

You draped your clothes over a chair and sank into the blissfully hot water. The sounds of the forest and ripple of water were calming enough to make you want to close your eyes. Your mind wandered yet again while you washed yourself, going from village gossip to Saerva, to the recent birth of your neighbour’s daughter and back to Saerva again. Rinsing your hands in the bathwater you stilled them long enough to flick some dirt from under your nail. 

 

Long enough to hear the silence. Like everything had halted and was holding its breath. A shiver went down your spine and you gripped the edges of the tub to slowly rise from it. You felt as if moving any faster would make you fall apart. With shaking hands you put on a nightgown and a robe over it. Slow and measured steps brought you finally to the front door and your hand rose to rest on the handle. There was a shuffling sound somewhere on the porch and the sound of claws. Breath hitched in your throat.

 

‘‘Saerva?’‘ you called out. The sound stopped for only a second before you heard a thud and rapid footsteps going to the forest, tearing through leaves and bushes. You yanked the door open just to see a large figure disappear. Seeing the cloth bound package left on your doorstep, you knew it was him. Pulling the string and letting the cloth fall away, you saw that inside lay a wooden statuette of a woman with tiny glass pearls for her eyes. Just the right shade to match yours.

 

 

Saerva was pushing past the branches and thorns with little care if they pricked his skin or cut him. There wasn’t enough air to fill his lungs, his breath steaming in the cool night air. He had done injustice and he knew this and being so aware of it made it more painful. He had been late, he knew that. The little statue had taken more of his time than he realized and finding just the right color from his stash of gemstones, pearls and shards had been laborious. In the end he had been quite proud of himself, as it did indeed look like her when it was finished. For a moment he considered keeping it for himself, maybe hidden under the furs he slept on. It would be just for him and no one would need to know.

 

No, it was a gift and he would make sure to deliver it. If she was already asleep, he would simply leave it on the porch. But she hadn’t been asleep. She was unclothed and in a bath. He cringed thinking about his own behavior. 

 

Like a true animal he had crept closer, his heartbeat thundering in his ears and his mouth watering. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat, drops of water running down and disappearing between her breasts. His claws scratched the porch when he pressed himself closer to the glass, just to see better. But suddenly she stilled and he quickly went down on all fours to skulk away from the window. He felt sick to his stomach from the possibility of getting caught doing what he had. He heard no sound from the cottage and couldn’t resist a last peek. For just a brief moment before the nightgown slipped on her, he could see all of her. When she called his name it was too much and in panic he fled back to the forest, leaving the gift behind.

 

But now he was back in his den, feeling horribly conflicted. Saerva paced around like a caged animal. Humans all feared or hated him, not once had they offered him help or favors. Not once had they accepted his helping hand in the past when he was still young and naive. She had showed him kindness and consideration, in such a simple thing as brushing his mane. Had he been so deprived of such that the one act made him crave her company so fervently?

 

He felt the need to earn her company. He needed to make the statuette to have a reason to receive her kindness again. But he had made a mess of it by behaving in such way earlier. Such things weren’t for him and he shouldn’t want them. Yet he did and it frustrated him. It frustrated him that the sight of her made him want to knead her hips in his hands to feel how soft she was and the sight of her made him more aroused than he wanted to admit.

 

He refused to acknowledge his cock that was emerging from its sheath and twitching, begging for attention. It felt wrong. He tried to imagine kissing her like he had seen a farmer do with his wife, instead of imagining himself rutting into her like a beast. He was well aware that kissing would not be natural with his jaws and sharp teeth. Yet he felt a bit better about himself if he tried to think about the less wicked options. Kissing her would be a pleasure in itself, he decided. There was a warmth in his belly and a flutter in his chest when he thought about it.

 

Saerva quickly snapped his eyes open, he was not allowed to dwell in such things. He had to remind himself of that time and time again. No, he would visit her tomorrow and act as if nothing had happened. She wouldn’t need to know of his thoughts.

 

 

The little statuette was placed carefully next to the wolf head on your table, and for a moment you pondered whether Saerva had intentionally chosen a color so similar to yours for the eyes. A yawn forced itself out. After Saerva had ran back to the forest you had been restless once again and had a fitful rest. Not from fear but rather unyielding curiosity that demanded to know the reason for his behavior. You were however determined to not push the matter, if he decided to visit you.

 

Sure enough he did. The sun was still high on the sky yet he dared to make his appearance behind the trees. You saw him from the window and hastily wiped flour from your hands before going outside. For a silly moment you thought it almost romantic, how the both of you looked at each other with no words and just the wind ruffling your hair. Saerva was the first to give in as his eyes nervously shifted from yours while coming closer. 

 

‘‘Are you in need of brushing again?’’ you asked teasingly while plucking a leaf from his mane. Mindful of his claws he took hold of your wrist to pull your hand away. ‘‘Not today, no. I just wanted to spend some time with you if that’s alright’’. He managed to say this with only little hesitation in his voice, a commendable effort. Though his voice was still rough from neglect, it wasn’t as distorted as it was in the very beginning.

 

Boldly you squeezed his hand and took him inside the cottage, his sharp intake of breath clearly audible when he stepped in. ‘’I was just making bread. You can join me if you want’’. Saerva said nothing to deny your, in his mind, odd request. He would glance at you as you worked, how you rolled the dough into even portions and he would mimic your movements. On impulse he took a bite of the dough, making you laugh at the both confused and disgusted look on his face. You got a good look of his teeth while he tried to pick pieces of dough away with his tongue.

 

He could feel your eyes on him and you quickly looked away when he turned, unable to stop the blush rising on your face. Without a word you continued kneading and placing the buns on a tray but were unaware of the restraint Saerva had to use to stop himself from attempting to kiss you. Most likely it would have been a clumsy attempt but Gods be damned if he didn’t want to at least try.

 

For a moment you felt at a loss once the buns had gone into the oven. You had told yourself you wouldn’t mention last night and that you wouldn’t push him to explain his behavior. Would it be too much to thank him for the statuette even? Surely not. You went to pick it up but before you even opened your mouth, Saerva furrowed his brows and took it from you.

 

‘‘The color isn’t right’‘ he mumbled more to himself than you, his claw picking at the glass pearls from their little dents. ‘‘They seemed pretty identical to me. A perfect match really’’ you interposed.

 

He held the statuette next to your face, his eyes roaming over your face. ‘’No, they need more life in them. They need to shine with a smile’’. He seemed to snap out of wherever his thoughts had traveled to and a low growl rumbled somewhere in his chest. You pried his fingers from the statuette to place it back on the table, while keeping a hold of his hand. ‘‘You did fine work on it and no one can say otherwise. I’m glad you made it for me’’

 

There it was. The kind of smile that made your eyes crinkle and radiated kindness. Saerva swallowed the lump in his throat. One of his left eyes was curiously itching. In the back of his mind a voice was telling him ‘do it, kiss her, you coward’. He did no such thing and rather stooped down to press his forehead against yours. It was a simple but affectionate gesture and he hoped you would find it acceptable. 

 

He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding when your hands came up to rest on his cheeks, thumbs rubbing soothing circles to his skin. Tender touch was still a novelty to him, making him feel more fragile and vulnerable than he preferred. But the reward of it still outweighed the uncertainty since he could feel warmth pooling in his belly and his heart was beating strong and steady. Saerva felt like he could lose himself in the moment, just forget that time exists and stay like this forever. He ran the back of his hand along your jawline and to your hair, letting it slide between his fingers and claws.

 

You pushed against his chest to step back and look at him. You weren’t quite prepared for how fondly he gazed upon you, with the eyes of someone who surely held deeper feelings. You took his other hand firmly in both of yours, while the other was still absently brushing through your hair. Whether your firm grip was from determination or to stop your hands from shaking, you weren’t sure yourself. But you were sure of one thing and your heart felt the same despite wanting to seemingly beat out of your chest.

 

Saerva was still stooped low enough for you to reach his jaws and place a soft kiss there. His hand stopped brushing your hair and moved to hold your head, keeping you close to him. Briefly you noted how warm he felt, until you felt something slightly nudge against your belly. Your face felt as if it was on fire when the blush spread, realizing what it was. Saerva seemed to startle terribly at the contact, releasing you and backing up to a wall, knocking down a chair as he went. The tender moment was broken so suddenly and abruptly that it left you standing there, confused and even slightly startled yourself.

 

It took a second to notice how his chest was heaving, his eyes wide and searching frantically for an exit. Yet he made no move towards the door. You took a step towards him and his clawed hand shot up to stop you. ‘’Please forgive me, I didn’t mean for that to happen! I am not a slave to animal instinct, I beg of you to believe me!’’

 

His outburst was so fervent and pleading. He was so far from the being that had snarled at you in the forest when you first met. And now he was so afraid to lose what he had gained that anything he deemed to be a flaw of his own made him want to drop to his knees and beg for remission. Still so unsure of himself, unaware of how he should receive or give affection if he wished so. Saerva’s hand was trembling in front of him and he glanced at it before letting it fall to his side.

 

‘‘Saerva, I believe you. You didn’t offend me nor have you demeaned yourself. I approached you, didn’t I? I kissed you without asking if you would accept it. Could it be that rather I am a slave to animal instinct?’’

 

You tried to keep your voice lighthearted, despite the concern on your face. It was true that you felt more at fault, seeing how your intimacy had caused him distress. Saerva shook his head and opened his jaws to speak, only to close them again with a pitiful whine. 

 

He approached you slowly with open arms and you took a quick peek and saw that his member had softened, hidden by his sheath and fur again. With great care, Saerva wrapped you in his arms and laid his head on top of yours. He seemed to hold his breath for a moment, waiting to see if you would object before sighing. When your own arms wrapped around him, he spoke. 

 

‘‘You are no animal, and certainly not a slave to any urges. Perhaps your heart is just so freely flowing that you would extend your affections even to me. Perhaps it would do you more harm to try and suppress it. I can only be grateful, to be receiving kindness as I have not been given that before.’’

 

‘‘There is no gratefulness for receiving kindness, it is both everyone’s right and duty to receive and give it in turns. When you show respect and manners to others, you are surely deserving of kindness more than any hatred that has been thrown your way! Believe me when I say that!’’ Saerva was momentarily stunned by your forceful words. Yet they brought forth memories that shamed him. ‘‘I didn’t always show respect or kindness when I should have. At times I was too bitter or resentful to be capable of such. Every day and every hour I’m aware that my hands are not clean from human blood.’’

 

You wrenched yourself out of Saerva’s arms. His confession was both surprising and obvious to you, in some deep corner of your heart you had been sure that he held sins he hadn’t told you about. It only made you realize that you truly knew nothing about him as you hadn’t truly talked with each other enough to know each other’s past.

 

Looking at his face, Saerva looked to be in pain and yet again pleading, his hands still seemingly attempting to hold you. Lifting back the chair he had knocked down, you motioned for him to sit. He quietly obeyed and sat there with hunched shoulders as if waiting for his final judgement. You laced your fingers together in an attempt to hide their shaking.

 

‘‘Let’s start from the beginning… Tell me about your life.’’

 

Minutes turned to hours as Saerva uninhibitedly recounted his life story, from his birth to the present day. He could say quite little of his childhood as he didn’t remember his parents, he only remembered the need to survive. As a cub he was still more capable of fending for himself than most young ones could hope to be. Yet he spent his time in solitude and without contact to others as animals were prey to him and humans were distant, odd creatures he avoided.

 

He was still young when the first true harrowing event took place in his life, Saerva guessed himself to have been sixteen at the time. Avoiding humans hadn’t stopped his curiosity of them and in particular one man seemed harmless to him. The man was short and slight in stature, his bag stained with fresh blood from whatever hunt he had been on. As he already had a knack for crafts, Saerva thought himself able to bargain with the man for an easy meal. ‘The man might have offspring of his own’ , he thought, ‘I will give him a toy’.

 

Such a simple plan. But fear is stronger than most people’s spirit. When the man was faced with Saerva’s slightly hunched form with his four eyes innocently blinking at him, the man could only scream. Saerva’s sorry attempt at a smile had the man paling at the thought of those teeth coming anywhere near him.

 

As humans can rarely be quiet, it took no time at all for his village to know everything about the monster lurking in the woods, waiting to snatch unsuspecting travelers. So began the hunting years.

 

Saerva was grinding his teeth and just barely rocking himself while compiling the events of ‘hunting years’ as efficiently as he could. He was chased out of the forest with fire and arrows, until he settled somewhere else but yet again too close to a village. His story hadn’t settled into the legends of the village, it traveled from mouth to mouth, from laundress to guard, from farmer to blacksmith. It was whispered around the region ‘oh black beast of the woods, he will surely eat your heart’.

 

Thrice he had been captured during his years, all shortly lived except for one. They hunted him for sport, a lord and his men. Chained him, whipped him for amusement. They laughed at his anger. By now Saerva was no stranger to captivity but this time it felt more like slavery. He had no way of counting time from his confinements except for watching the seasons pass by behind his barred window. He counted four winters. 

 

He had already matured, well beyond his youth’s naive believes and gangly limbs. He lacked no strength and this was clear to his captors as well. Bets were placed and Saerva was lowered in to an arena on the lord’s courtyard, to fight bears. He did so with relative ease. And with relative ease he took hold of the opportunity he had waited for so long. No longer bound by chains or pain, there was no man strong enough to stop him from scaling the walls of the arena and tearing apart the guards who had whipped him, mauling the lord who had used him. He was afraid of his own rage as he did so.

 

After his escape, Saerva had spent a considerate amount of time in the mountains nursing his wounds, both physical and mental. Although time soothed his anger, he was left with bitter sadness and betrayal. Returning to the valleys and forests had been no easy task for him, and he was in equal measures disgusted and disappointed to still find curiosity in himself for the day to day life of humans. It might have brought him some resemblance of closeness, as if he was a part of someone else’s life.

 

You had first become the object of his curiosity out of convenience as your cottage laid far on the village borders and close to the forest, he had less fear of being caught. It became soothing in a way. You tended to your little garden and continued your embroidery, all peacefully. When visitors came, he made sure to retreat further into the shadows but stayed close enough to still hear your laughter. All this led to the day when you met. You had been gone for too long and he had paced between the trees, watching the road. When you finally appeared he had to follow. Compelled by something he couldn’t name he felt the need to reassure himself of your well-being, that you were not late because of any misfortune.

 

‘‘And here we are, aren’t we?’’ Saerva finished with a dismissing gesture. He made an attempt at seeming composed but the tightness of his jaws and the slight trembling of his hands spoke of his inner turmoil. You thought of the bloodshed in his past and of everything he had been forced to suffer. You couldn’t lie, the idea of him in rage was a troubling one. All the same, you found yourself accepting his actions as matters of circumstance and traumatic times. However, your brain still had some reign over your words and you felt compelled to ask.

 

‘‘Saerva, tell me… Have you felt the rage and loathing you did towards your captors anymore? Do you still have it somewhere inside you?’’

 

He looked pained by your question, not from guilt as if he still held on to his past loathing but from shame that there would be reason for you to assume so. He merely shook his head. His eyes were sad but his smile was both hopeful and wavering. You got up and stood in front of him. With him sitting and with his hunched shoulders, you could look him in the eyes as you took hold of his face once again.

 

‘‘You had so much needless pain in your life, just for making mistakes because you didn’t know better. Just because people fear the unknown. I hear you. I hear your story and I understand now. Your past will not define you anymore. You are forgiven.’’

 

Saerva looked at you with wide eyes and his face contorted as tears began pooling and finally overflowing. He wasn’t quiet as he had been the first time, instead howling in his sorrow and pain of finally releasing the memories that had certainly plagued him. You held him tightly against your chest until he had his fill of crying. His hands had gripped your dress and left it wrinkled when he let go.

 

The candle on the table was burning low and the sun was determinedly making its way down. You had taken the buns out of the oven in the middle of Saerva’s storytelling and they were still on the small kitchen table where you had left them. Wordlessly you went to cut open a few, spreading butter on one and jam on the other. Saerva mouthed thank you while taking the jam filled bread from you. 

 

He wiped his face roughly with the back of his hand and shoved the whole bread into his jaws. You were lost in thought, silently eating while Saerva dusted crumbs off his fur. In all honesty, you didn’t want him leaving to go and sleep alone in his cave. Glancing at your bed, you knew it would be a tight fit for the both of you but it would be better than having him sleep on the floor. Your cheeks reddened when you thought how warm it would be to share the bed with him. 

 

You had been unintentionally staring at him and he began fidgeting on his chair, unsure whether you were judging him or just observing. Wiping off your hands you moved the candle from the table to the windowsill, the light wouldn’t disturb your sleep too much. Sleeping in complete darkness had always been unpleasant to you and you couldn’t quite place a reason for it. But for tonight you wouldn’t be in darkness nor alone.

 

‘‘It’s quite late, isn’t it?’‘, you started awkwardly, ‘‘Might be a good time for sleep.’’

Saerva glanced at the darkening sky outside and back at you. ‘‘Yes, of course. I should let you get ready for bed. I have been quite a bad guest, keeping you up like this, I will go and -’’

 

‘‘Wouldn’t you like to stay here? With me? I- I was thinking that you could sleep here, it would feel awful if you went to sleep in that cold cave tonight.’’

 

There was a tad too long pause after your suggestion. Saerva released a shuddering breath, nodding just slightly to accept your offer. You smiled and decided that acting calm and, in a way, detached about the situation would be the best way to approach it. Humming to yourself you went through the linen closet for an extra pillow and blanket, although you suspected it would get kicked off the bed at some point during the night.

 

Saerva was restlessly moving around, stepping aside when you walked past him or trailing behind you when you went to pick up something else. The bed was now equipped for two people. Not in size maybe but it would have to do. Saerva averted his eyes when you changed out of your clothes into a nightgown, turning back when the bed creaked as you settled in.

 

You didn’t turn towards him when he laid down but felt his warm breath against your neck. ‘‘Good night’’ you whispered. ‘‘Sleep well’’ he replied. You had a feeling that there would be little sleep in store for you, with your belly full of butterflies and your heart escaping from your chest.

 

 

You startled awake somewhere during the night, slightly disoriented about where you were. The moon could be seen shining from the window and the candle had burned out long ago. There was a pressure around your middle and after rubbing your eyes you were alert enough to realize it was Saerva’s arm. He was tightly holding onto you, his nose buried in your hair. A smile stretched on your face when you saw that the second blanket had indeed been kicked off.

 

He was wonderfully warm and you felt cozy in his embrace. Sleepily you turned around in his arms, attempting to burrow deeper to his warmth. His member slid against your thigh, leaving a slick trail in its wake. Saerva groaned in his sleep and his hand dropped down to rest on your bottom. You were feeling quite awake now, daring to peek between your bodies to see his member twitching against your thigh, precum glistening at the tip. You found yourself aroused by the sight of it, and no less by the way Saerva suddenly lifted his hips to grind it against you more insistently. The hand that rested on your bottom now pulled your closer, as he acted out whatever dreams he was having. 

 

In a surge of exceptional boldness, you reached down to grab his member and squeezed it. It felt like a powerful thing to do even as your face burned from embarrassment. You saw his eyelids flutter and he was gradually waking up until his eyes suddenly opened, staring at you in sleepy confusion. The smile you gave him might have been a bit tight lipped due to nerves but your hand on his member was more certain and you gently caressed it, massaging the tip with your thumb.

 

Saerva was breathing more heavily, eyes jumping between your face, your hand and his hand that still held your bottom, as if it wasn’t his own hand at all. He opened his jaws, presumably to either apologize or excuse himself from the bed entirely. You shushed him by placing a kiss on his cheek, stopping him on his tracks. Your hand began stroking his cock and you inhaled sharply when you saw his eyes flash, a predatory gleam shining bright.

 

His chest rumbled with a low growl, hand dropping from your bottom to your thigh, lifting it over his hip. You wore no undergarments under your nightgown and feeling the heat of your core made him tremble with need. Saerva frowned in confusion, hesitating. Somewhere inside him he was still sure that this was not meant for him, he was not allowed to indulge in such.

 

You took his hand and pressed it against your breast which worked wonderfully in distracting him from those thoughts. His eyes had snapped down to marvel at his own dark skin against yours, how soft you were in comparison. Pulling open the strings the gown was pushed down your shoulders, exposing your breasts completely. Saerva gently ran his fingers over your breasts, so softly it was close to tickling you. Before you could comment on this he replaced his fingers with his tongue. Running it repeatedly over your nipples and after clumsily nearly nicking you with his fangs, he sucked on them and hummed in satisfaction. You felt yourself becoming wet, need and desire pooling in your stomach. Enough so that you began grinding yourself against his leg.

 

You could hear his breath get caught in his throat. He moaned, seeming to curl around you. You were surrounded by his warmth, by his voice and his hands restlessly trailed up and down your body, occasionally stopping just to pull you a bit closer. Putting your hands on his chest you pushed him slightly which caused his head to shoot up quickly, his eyes hazy from desire.

 

Saerva released you enough that you could lay on your back though he was wondering if the moment was over, if you were moving away to go back to sleep. He nearly tore the bed sheet in his grip when he watched as you let your legs fall open, exposing yourself. He was near overwhelmed by your scent and the inviting look you were giving him. The predator gleam was back in his eyes and he moved on top of you, casting you in the shadow of his large body. 

 

Briefly an unwanted thought intruded you. ‘Now he truly looks like a beast’. You quickly shut out such thoughts. You were sure he would not harm you, no matter how beastly he might look. Saerva was observant enough to notice your fleeting distraction, raising his hand to run the back of it over your cheek and letting his claws sink into your hair. You sighed in contentment.

 

Saerva leaned closer to you, his breath fanning over your face. He trailed his tongue up your neck, stopping to nip at your ear. You could feel his fingers making their way between your legs. The pad of his thumb hesitantly grazed against your clitoris, his eyes intently searching for some proof that his actions were accepted. A needy sigh and smile from you was what he needed as he continued to pleasure you. 

 

You moved your hips restlessly along with his fingers, eagerly chasing after release. You looked up to Saerva, cheeks and chest flushed. His pupils were blown wide and he was panting as well as trembling from restraining himself. His cock was twitching and oozing precum. It was the intensity of his eyes that made you bite your lip and turn your head but as soon as you did Saerva had taken hold of your face.

 

‘‘Please… I want to see you’’. His voice was a pleading, barely audible whisper but you heard him clearly. Your hands wandered to his shoulders, your nails most likely leaving marks as you felt the oh so pleasurable pull of nearing orgasm. Saerva’s eyes never left your face, his mouth moving in wordless pleas that you couldn’t understand yet it felt like he himself was on the brink of something. Your release came suddenly and had you arching your back off the bed, a breathy moan echoing in the cottage. 

 

You were still slightly disoriented by your high but you realized Saerva was still panting above you, gritting his teeth and desperately searching for your eyes. When your hand brushed against his cheek he offered you a shaky smile, accompanied by a low whine. His hand was slowly stroking his cock and you couldn’t help looking. Despite having just reached your peak, you felt the need and lust to have him inside. Fingers dipping to your folds, Saerva’s eyes snapped down to watch their languid motion, going in and out. 

 

‘‘Saerva, I want you. I want you to have me’’ you whispered. A pained groan was all the reply he could muster before settling between your legs. He insistently pushed his face against your neck and you grunted when he pushed inside. 

 

It was overwhelming and too little at the same time. Saerva didn’t realize the heat she had inside her would warm him all the way to his heart. His legs were trembling with the effort to move slower than he truly wished and his jaws were aching with the urge to… No he wouldn’t do it. He can’t. He wondered if you would mind too terribly if he bit your pillow instead. There was a pressure to his back which took him a second to realize was your feet pushing him deeper, your blunt nails trying to grab onto his thicker skin. He was surrounded by your scent and it was starting to muddle his thoughts. 

 

Suddenly he could feel your lips on his ear and that alone nearly unraveled him. 

‘‘Please, harder. Saerva-’’

His own name become a moan on your lips and he could deny himself no longer. He pressed himself impossibly close to you, needing your warmth and touch more than anything and thrust roughly. Saerva set a gruelling pace to your lovemaking which you could only match in being vocal of your pleasure. He growled close to your ear and distantly you were aware of the sound of your pillow ripping. His thrusts became erratic and hasty, his hands pushing under your hips to just slightly lift them.

 

He tensed above you before you felt him quickly pull out and his cum pooled on your stomach. You looked at the mess he made in amusement and back to Saerva, his chest heaving with labored breaths and his eyelids drooping. You watched him stagger to the kitchen with unsteady feet, returning with a damp cloth which he used to wipe your stomach. The cloth was carelessly dropped on the floor before he slumped to bed again.

 

In all honesty, you were quite pleased with yourself as you were certain Saerva had just enjoyed the lovemaking immensely. You turned to your side to see him sprawled as much as the bed’s size allowed. He was jolted out of his hazy state as your hand petted down his chest and the smile that crinkled his eyes made your heart flutter. A shiver ran through you and Saerva was quick to pull the blanket over you, taking care to perfectly settle you in his arms. With legs entwined and his arms securely around you, you were comfortable enough for sleep to tiptoe its way to you again. Half-asleep, you wondered if you had imagined it or had he mumbled ‘thank you’. Regardless, both of you were lulled to dreamworld, content in safety you brought each other.


End file.
